Under Arthur's Skin
by Everything-In-Focus-94
Summary: Written for FUCKYEAHITSMERLIN'S MERLIN SLASH PAIR FAN FICTION BOOTY FEST CONTEST! and to the tune of Alice Coopers Poison- on freaking repeat. With Arthur poisoned and Merlin's magic revealed, the two have to make choices. Things get slashy...


Under Arthur's Skin

_"Arthur? ARTHUR?" Merlin screamed as the prince fell from the horse after one particularly harsh blow from the creature he was fighting. A quick look around the area now void of human life, and the creature now enclosing on a semi-conscious Arthur and him left Merlin no choice. A flash of golden light erupted from his eyes, forcing itself directly through the heart of the beast, leaving it in a screaming mass of tangled heads and limbs. Arthur eyes widened in shock for a single moment, meeting Merlin's sorrowful expression, before collapsing from the pain._

* * *

><p>Arthur shivered. The moonlit area that they'd camped in the night before suddenly seemed huge after the deaths of their whole company. He counted the names in his head. Gwaine. Percival. Lancelot. Elyan. Leon. To name a few- countless others who had hurried to join the newly initiated Knights of The Round Table when he'd announced that anyone and everyone could join.<p>

Farmers boys flocked from the countryside, man-servants had dropped their polish and cloth, traders, merchants, butchers, bakers, fishers- every single group and town had, had at least one brave young man to represent them.

The remaining nobles after Morgana's purge had discovered with great disdain that these men, mere boys in some cases could fight on par with them and in many cases , even better. Muscles forged from years of labour pummelled against the strong, expensive armour that the noble's fathers had bought for them. The Nobles had accepted this new breed of knights eventually, but it hadn't stopped them raising their game.

The Knights of Camelot's reputation of an elite fighting force had been exceeded, they stormed the country-side, fighting for the rights of Arthur's citizens, the mentioning of their very name and their impending arrival enough to send the civilians hearts soaring and their enemies fleeing or begging for mercy.

Arthur had been heralded as the new king, his father was still on the throne, still technically the king, but he had one the people's hearts, never turning down a challenge, always putting his life on the line to help. And yet, half the knights and nearly himself had been taking down by a single damned creature of magic. And then Merlin- he buried his head in his hands, remembering the way his man-servants and although he would never admit it, friends, eyes had glowed in the early morning mist , taking the creature down in one shot of pure magic.

A stumble and a crack of a twig alerted him to his _friends,_ return. He span, wincing as the gash in his shoulder shifted and more of the black, poisoned blood trickled out.

Merlin rushed to his side, dropping the rabbits that he'd "snared" at Arthur's feet- replacing the pumice of moss and leaves onto Arthur's skin, before deciding against it and gingerly lifting it to reveal the darkened skin beneath. A sharp intake of breath whooshed past his lips, brushing Arthur's fever warmed skin, causing him to shiver again.

The area around the skin was blackened, poisoned, clearly by magic, crackling like the skin that came of a salted pig when it had been roasted.

Arthur hissed as Merlin's fingers lightly touched the edge of the wound. The poison seemed to spread under the contact, and pain began to shoot up his arm. Merlin withdrew his hand quickly, hurrying to sit opposite Arthur. The proximity of his magic seemed to be causing the magical poison to move quicker through Arthur's already war-torn body.

He settled on the log opposite the prince, well aware of Arthur's cautious eyes on his. The occupied himself with skinning the rabbits in preparation of making rabbit stew. His eyes sneaked to the prince, flashing up in the split second that he deemed it safe to look away from his servant.

Merlin's eyes wandered over Arthur's muscled form, even more so after the recent battles, flushed red from the fever that he was experiencing. A bead of sweat was making its way from his forehead, down the princes, neck, onto his chest, down onto his stomach. Merlin gulped, feeling a little flushed himself. He coughed turning back to the rabbits.

He sensed the prince's eyes on him and once again flashed up to meet him. Arthur eyes, cold, angry, suspicious and in pain bored into his, across the fading fire. Merlin looked at it for a second, before closing his eyes taking a deep sigh. His hand reached out automatically.

"eoch bora" he whispered, his eyes opening and flashing golden again.

Arthur fought back a gasp as the ancient incantation escaped Merlin's lips and that same, if slight warmer golden light appeared in Merlin's soft blue eyes. The flames of the dying fire crackled suddenly becoming a roaring and alive fire, albeit with a slightly blue tinge to it. Merlin's hand lowered and he bit his lip, looking to Arthur for a moment. His blue eyes grew large as Arthur, grasped his sword and walked slowly but purposefully towards him.

Arthur stopped before him, gazing down at the defenceless and admittedly beautiful sorcerer. His grip on his sword, slightly taking the weight of his aching body. Merlin's eyes closed once more, his body tensing, waiting for the blow that Arthur would surely deliver.

It never came, Arthur merely sighed, throwing his body onto Merlin's primitive wooden seat, his sword clattering to the forest floor with a metallic clang. His head lolled against Merlin's shoulder, and the sorcerer could feel the prince's sweaty skin against the side of his neck. He froze in his actions, his fingers merely twitching against the soft fur of the rabbit.

"Is should kill you were you stan- sit, Merlin" Arthur drawled against his neck, causing the hairs upon it to prick upwards at the rush of warm breath that brushed against them. Merlin nodded, gritting his teeth to control the stirring in his stomach.

"And why aren't you?" he whispered. He felt the shrug as Arthurs shoulders lifted against his. The stirring became more ferocious and his fingers began to shake.

"Because this isn't the first time you've saved my life is it?" he said. Merlin nodded saying nothing. Arthur sighed, wincing as the poison moved around in his arm.

"Well- I think this will be the last. Last time I checked sorcerers couldn't heal poison- I didn't think so" he said, answering his own question as Merlin shook his head.

A sudden thought entered Merlin's mind, when a boy in his village had been bitten by a snake. He reached around to the pumice, removing it and looking at the wound.

"We could suck it out" he whispered. Arthur snorted, his head falling into his own lap.

"I couldn't reach" he slurred. Merlin could see no other option and hastily moved behind the prince back and placed his lips onto the gaping would, chanting words of healing in his mind as he did.

Arthur was startled from his drugged state by those lips against his back, lips he'd wanted to have on his body since meeting his man-servant. Even against the fevered skin of the gaping wound, Merlin's lips felt so hot, the breath soothing the jagged edge of the puncture wound. He could feel the faint tingle of magic as the skin knitted back together as the poison disappeared, one that he'd realized he'd felt before. Merlin had defiantly saved his life before then.

A soft moan escaped Arthur lips, causing the stirring in Merlin's stomach to return. Arthur's breath sharpened, getting heavier and shallower. After a few moments the poison all but gone from Arthur's system Merlin, allowed his tongue to just touch the still sensitive new skin just on Arthurs neck. Arthur cried out, his head lolling backwards onto Merlin's shoulder and his eyes slamming shut.

There was a moments silence in the clearing as the two sat, hands, bodies entwined in some ridiculous way. Arthur finally whispered something, his voice rough and ragged, his breathing still not quite returned to normal. Merlin closed his eyes, resting his forehead on the princes back.

Arthur span round to face him. Hands, eyes and finally lips met.


End file.
